


Becoming

by SparkGoddess



Series: Our Design [2]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Crossover, Dark Will Graham, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fly Fishing, Hunting, Love, M/M, Murder, Murder Family, Nigel's First Hunt, Post-Season/Series 03, Violence, river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My heartbeat quickens, my pulse jumps as I think about what comes next.</p><p>Come with me into the dark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the story, Full Circle.
> 
> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

It lasted about a month before Will and Nigel ended a talk with fists.

Nigel was livid as he paced around in our bedroom of the new house we'd arrived to a few days after the initial meeting.

Hannibal has grown to deal with Nigel and his habits, for the most part. He didn't want him smoking in the house so he'd end up outside, muttering things in Romanian as he sat or paced which was often the case.

"I swear that I'm going to get that curly fucker one day" Nigel grumbled as I pulled him onto the bed to sit before I grabbed the first aid kit.

"No you won't. You'll end up like this all over again. You need to control your fucking temper" I groaned at him as I grabbed a swab dipped in alcohol, running over his cheek before he let out a hiss

Nigel curled his fingers, hitting his thigh as the alcohol seeped into the wound.

"I can control my temper but he fucking loved riling me up just to watch me go" He leaned his forehead against mine after I put on a butterfly bandage over his eyebrow.

I cupped his bruised cheek, leaning to press a soft kiss to his lips "Maybe once we give him the peace offering you bought, he'll be a little nicer"

Nigel closed his eyes, sighing. He didn't give a shit what most people thought but Hannibal and Will were important to me and he tried his best.

"Bet he'll find a way for a hook to end up in my fucking face" I couldn't help but laugh a little and he growled.

"I'm sorry but picturing you that way" I tried to stop laughing but fell back against the bed as the laughter took over.

Nigel scowled at me as he laid beside me, watching me as I stopped shaking and looked to him with a smile.

He smiled, his hand resting on my hair before his fingers ran between the stands gently.

I sometimes wished that people could see this side of Nigel. The one where there wasn't cursing, smoking or violent. Just soft smiles, gentle touches and unguarded vulnerability that was just for me.

"He'll love it, you'll see" I found his free hand and laced our fingers together. Will would never see it coming and I'd touch him deeply.

"Whatever you say, darling" He pulled his hand back when his phone rang, sighed as he brought our hands towards his lips, kissing my hand before letting go as he stepped out of the room.

I sat up, slipping on my shoes to head into the kitchen. Whomever we were dining on tonight smelled delicious and as I walked by the kitchen, I could see Hannibal in his element.

It was a beautiful sight to behold. Like a composer bringing his masterpiece to life. Everything meticulously made from start to finish.

Will was in the backyard, often reading a book or fixing random motors that we'd find to keep his hands from idling.

He'd started teaching me how to fix them, how to make lures even when we didn't fish or not yet anyway.

I found him sitting on the grass, looking as the water sparkled in a way that made it look like diamonds.

"I know you're going to ask. He had it coming" He said before I even sat down beside him.

I moved my hand over the tall grass, the ends tickling my palm as I watched the water "You know what buttons to push, Will" I sighed as I turned to look at him.

Will pursed his lips before speaking "He's up to something. Asking me questions about things that he doesn't need answers for"

"That's what we call, getting to know someone" I glared at him for a second "He wants you to like him. He's trying" I looked at Will sadly and he frowned.

"Nigel is a good man in his own ways and you out of anyone should fucking see that." I stopped when he flinched.

"Nice habits you're picking up, small one" He raised an eyebrow then smiled as he shook his head.

I nudged his shoulder "Sorry. Please try to be civil. No punching my boy-companion" I corrected but Will smiled widely.

"I feel like singing you a song about a couple in a tree right now" He teased and I punched his arm "Don't you dare" I laughed as I leaned into him and watched the water as the sun started to set.

We came back inside the house when it the weather grew cold and the smell of food wafted out of the window. I didn't realize how hungry I'd been until that moment and we practical raced towards the house.

Nigel was sitting in the living room, his fingers running thru the long locks that I loved to lose myself in. I walked over to him, taking his hand "We'll do it after" I whispered before kissing him softly as we made our way to the dining room.

Hannibal didn't care about our attire at the dinner table but I always felt very undressed for the meals we shared. I could feel Nigel fidget slightly as he looked down as his wiener dog shirt.

"Don't worry, I'll rip it off you later" I whispered into his ear as Hannibal described the meal. I didn't hear his words when Nigel gave me a look that made a shiver run down my back.

"Bon Appétit" Hannibal grabbed his napkin, laying it on his lap as we followed along. The meal was always accompanied by a wine that brought something in the food that made my mouth water, savoring every bit of the meat.

We finished our meal, pacing ourselves as we'd both learned the hard way our first times eating with Hannibal that rudeness was unacceptable.

If looks could kill, Nigel would have dropped to the floor when he drank all his wine before the meal even began.

Hannibal's eyes had narrowed and then he smiled, teeth bared as he spoke in a soft voice.

If you blinked, you would have missed the flash of fear in Nigel’s eyes at being looked that way.

I distracted Hannibal that day with compliments about the meal and he'd accepted it as he described the way he prepared the meal as I looked on, fascinated.

Nigel's hand had found mine under the table as things settled back into a familiar quiet.

Thankfully that didn't happen again since we both knew that Hannibal wasn't that forgiving and Nigel hadn't been his favorite person at that moment.

Being exposed by someone I had brought into their lives hadn't been something I had foreseen and it caused a rift during the first days of our journey to this place.

Will and Hannibal had kept their distance after Nigel and it hurt unlike anything I'd felt before, like a part of my heart had been ripped out.

When everyone was asleep on our journey, I'd silently cry. Tears running down my cheeks as I looked across the train compartment to see them asleep beside each other.

I leaned into Nigel when I felt his arms wrap around me "I'm sorry" he whispered. I hid my face against his neck, hugging him tightly as I tried to stop my voice from cracking as I responded.

"It's not your fault. I did this" The last word caught in my throat and he ran his fingers down my back as he let me be emotionally exposed in front of him.

I had fallen asleep in his arms and woke up laying on the long, plush seat. I yawned as my eyes opened to find Will and Hannibal staring at me.

"Morning" I righted myself as I smiled at them hoping that my face didn't betray what I was feeling.

"Nigel went to get food and to give us time to talk. He's very forward, your love" Hannibal said in a teasing tone before he beckoned me to sit between them.

I could feel the blush as I sat beside them. Will took my hand in his as Hannibal continued. "I know that you didn't intent for this to happen. I've had inconvenient feelings that lead to something unexpected but you don't know him"

"I know enough." I looked into Hannibal's eyes "I'll make you see that even if you stop caring for me. You'll be safe" My eyes welled up and I felt his arms suddenly surround me.

"I couldn't stop caring for you. We've hurt you, haven't we?" His voice rough with emotion. I laid my head against his chest, staying quiet as I felt Will's arms join Hannibal's.

There was silence as we shared an embrace that felt like the piece of my heart had been sewn back into place. I didn't respond to Hannibal's question but felt his lips against his forehead as Will pressed his face to mine, the stubble against my cheek feeling grounding and causing me to shake as my emotions got the best of me again.

I don't remember how long we sat like that or who wiped my tears away from my cheeks. Only Hannibal's foreign whispered words sounding like a lullaby as we fell back into place as a family.

Nigel appeared a few minutes later with food, glaring at both of them as he saw my eyes but sitting across from us and setting down the food on the table before he beckoned me to him and the arms around me disappeared.

"Nothing fancy but it'll have to do" He spoke, his voice harder than it had to be as he pulled me to him, his arms wrapping around me protectively as he watched them take the food and I pressed a kiss to his cheek "We're okay" I smiled at him, an arm moving to grab his food as the other stayed around my waist.

It took far longer for us to get to our destination than we'd imagined but when we made it, everyone was relieved to say the least.

The first thing we did was look around the property, Will's eyes widened when he saw the river the first time. Hannibal wasn't as obvious but when he'd found his way into the kitchen, his fingers skimmed the counter tops around him, taking in the updated appliances.

I remember Nigel telling us that he'd found a place but I didn't think that he'd planned for it to meet our needs in any practical or deeper way.

When he lead me to our room, I pinned him to the bed when I saw the balcony that I told him I'd always wanted to have and it was still my favorite room in the house, aside from the small study which had a lovely collection of books catered for us.

After dinner, I asked Will to follow me into the backyard "Nigel has a surprise for you" He grumbled as he stood beside me and Nigel appeared in front of us with the fly fishing gear he'd acquired.

"I know you don't like me but.." He was cut off by Will looking into his eyes. He'd only done that when he was close enough to hurt him but never with the expression of gratitude on his face.

I smiled as Will extended his hand and Nigel shook it, a small token of peace going farther than either of them expected it to go. "I got you one too." He pointed to the bench where the rest of the gear sat.

I'd told him that Will had wanted to teach me how to fly fish one day but I didn't think he'd remember or make it a reality.

"Thank you" Will and I said in unison, chuckling before he took the rod into his hands and I cupped Nigel’s face in my hands, kissing him softly before turning to Will.

"Now those lures will come in handy" I beamed, bouncing on my heels as I saw the happiness radiate off Will as he started talking about all the things we'd need to do before getting into the water.

I listen intently. Watching him speak passionately as he looked to the water.

We didn't fish that night as the sun set quickly as he went thru the basics. I walked into the house after Will and saw him speaking to Hannibal whose eyes flicked to mine and I saw the look.

Tonight we hunted.

I ran up the stairs, my heart beating faster as I changed quickly. We were far away from the closest town so it would be a journey to find what we needed.

Nigel cleared his throat and I turned towards him, beaming at him before straddling his lap. I nuzzled his neck, biting at the soft flesh.

"I wish you'd let me come with you" Nigel moaned as his hands ran up my bare thighs as I licked over the bite marks on his skin.

I took his hands in mine, kissing his knuckles before running my lips over the pads of his fingers, licking the salt off them "I'll ask again" I moaned against his fingers before taking one into my mouth and watching his eyes roll to the back of his head.

This always happened before a hunt. I played with Nigel and left him wanting until I returned to him to share my ecstasy for hours into the night until we passed out from exhaustion.

"Fuck. Yes. Ask" He pulled his finger from my mouth and kissed me hard, his teeth digging into my bottom lip before his tongue joined mine. Always fighting for dominance.

I forced myself to pull back before looking into his eyes "Come with me, with us" I panted against his lips. I'd asked Hannibal after our last hunt and he said yes, Will hadn't been sure but with the events of today happening. I was sure he'd agree.

Nigel licked his lips "Yes" I stood up, taking his hand in mine and leading him down the stairs towards the garage.

"This is your first hunt so observe before striking" Will said as he slipped into the car. I took my seat in the car before Nigel joined me and we were off.

The ride to the town was shorter with Nigel as a distraction by my side. Hannibal parked and we slipped into the dark.

I could feel a chill run down my back as I sensed someone slowly approaching as I walked around the streets. It was always so simple to draw them in when they thought I'd be the perfect prey.

"You seem to be lost" A voice came from behind me and I turned, my eyes wide as the man stepped closer "No... I'm not lost" My voice shook a little as I took a step back as he took another step closer.

The man smiled as he towered over me for a second before he placed his hands on my shoulders "Don't worry darling. I'll show you anywhere you need to go" I blinked up at him as my hand found the hilt of the blade on my back.

I hit him in the chest, making him stumble back before side swiping his legs to have him kneel before me "I know the way" I smiled down at him as I took the blade in my hand, slicing into neck easily.

His hands flew to his throat automatically as I held onto his head "Don't look away, lover. I want to be the last thing you see before your miserable life ends" I could feel the blood against my skin as he gasped for breaths that weren't coming.

I let go when his eyes grew cold, his body falling onto the ground as I looked at my hands. I could feel my body vibrating from the feeling of extinguishing his life. I looked up, finding Nigel's eyes in the dark.

He walked towards me, my hands cupping his face and leaving bloody marks as we kissed with the body at our feet. Nigel heaved him up easily enough, hiding him somewhere we could find him on our way back.

We found Will an hour later as he hunted. I moved closer to watch as he took on a man before I noticed someone come from behind slowly as Will hit the other man, knocking him to the ground.

I wanted to scream out to warn him but I was frozen on the spot as it all played out in slow motion. Nigel moved quickly, grabbing the man that was ready to reach Will and snapping his neck without hesitating.

Will turned, slicing into the man on the ground before smiling at Nigel.

My feet began to move as I watched Nigel take the blade into his hand, cutting into the flesh of the man still breathing. Will covered his mouth as he screamed out.

Hannibal appeared suddenly, standing beside me as he watched them together.

"Your love is very skilled" He whispered as he stroked my hair as Nigel stood up, rolling his shoulders as he turned, his face splattered with blood.

"He is" Nigel walked up to me as Hannibal approached Will. I leaned in, licking a stripe of his cheek. His breath hitched before his fingers fisted into my hair.

I licked my lips as he pulled on it, my fingernails digging into his neck as I fought my desire "My beautiful dark one" I whispered and he smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

Our heartbeats steadied before as Hannibal called over to us.

We heaved the bodies into the trunk as Will made sure there was nothing left behind that could be traced back to us.

"You did very well" Hannibal's hand found it's way to Nigel's shoulder as Will made his way back towards the car.

Nigel smiled at Hannibal, his eyes shining as the moonlight cast it's bright light over him.

Reborn into something perfect and beautiful as the specks on his skin turned black.

I closed the truck, looking to Will who smiled as they spoke "Guess he's not so bad" He smirked.

"Saved your life back there. I'd say he's made for this" I ran a hand thru my hair, licking my lips and tasting him on them.

We got into the car, Hannibal driving us home as we all settled after the hunt. Classical music filled the space as I sat next to Nigel.

His fingers ran over mine as he whispered things into my ear in Romanian. His voice a low growl that was feeding into my ache for our bodies to be pressed completely against one another.

"I'm going to devour you. Lick every inch of your skin until you beg me to take you" I let out quiet gasp as he leaned in, licking the shell of my earlobe as he spoke

"I see why you lose yourself in me after. I crave you. I need you" He panted as his fingers ran up my arm.

As my self control started to fade, the car stopped and I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

Nigel offered me his hand as I stepped out of the car and didn't let go until we reached our room.

Clothing scattered everywhere, buttons hitting the wood floors as we fell onto the bed.

I was pinned to bed as Nigel followed thru on his promises and I begged for more until the sun started to rise over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
